


Group Project

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam x Reader x Brady, PWP.





	Group Project

Sam was so grateful for college.  It gave him more opportunities than he could have imagined, many of which had nothing to do with school.

Like now, for instance.

They’d just been working on a group project, hanging out in his and Brady’s dorm room.  A girl from their class, Y/N, was there too, and she was pretty.

Sam may or may not have mentioned his thoughts on Y/N and how attractive he thought she was that to Brady before.

He wasn’t exactly sure how they ended up here, but he didn’t really care.  All he cared about was the way Y/N was pulling his hair, making his tongue find her clit just the way she liked it.  All he cared about was the way Brady was fucking into him slowly, finding that sensitive place inside of him with each thrust of his hips.

Sam’s own cock was hanging between his legs, but he didn’t need to touch it.  He’d be coming in no time, especially when Y/N’s hand squeezed tighter on his head.

“Fuck, Sam!” she cried when he brought a finger up to join his tongue.  He matched the rhythm of his finger with the rhythm of Brady’s thrusts and sucked hard on her clit, knowing she liked it when she responded by pulling his hair extra hard.

The pain, along with one deep thrust of Brady’s hips, had Sam coming all over his bedsheets, his cry muffled into Y/N’s pussy.  The vibrations of the sound must have done it for her, because she was contracting around his finger then, babbling nonsense as she orgasmed as well.

Sam’s finger and mouth kept working her through it as Brady slammed into him hard, spilling into the condom.  Sam felt Brady throb as he pumped his load deep inside, almost wishing the condom wasn’t holding it all back.

He was a slut for the feeling of come, whether it be Y/N’s on his lips or Brady’s in his ass.  Maybe next time he’d get both.


End file.
